


Riding Home

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [35]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Class-Divide Relationship, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Gwen sat back and they looked at each other, smiling fondly.





	Riding Home

Dragon stopped in the middle of the road, Sybil pulled his reins, but Dragon didn’t move.   
“Come on, Dragon! If you don't move, I’ll have you boiled for glue!” Sybil told him, exasperatedly. Dragon bowed his head and grazed from the grass verge. Sybil sat back and sighed. Next to her, Gwen giggled.   
“What?” Sybil asked.   
“Nothing. I don’t know why I’m laughing, if we don’t get back, I’m done for.”   
Gwen sat back and they looked at each other, smiling fondly. Sybil moved closer, then stopped, Gwen closed the distance and kissed her softly. They pulled back and laughed.


End file.
